A Strange, New World
by Sakura Avalon2
Summary: Sakura and Syaoron are 13 and they get transported to another world where they must capture new clow cards. Loads of S+S! *Chapter 3 is up!*
1. An Abnormal School Day

A Strange, New World  
  
By: Sakura Avalon  
  
Hey, it's me, Sakura Avalon again. Well this time I decided to write a fic about Sakura, Syaoron, Tomoyo, Eriol and a girl who I made up and her name is Selena. Well there's going to age group chart and below that there's going to be a legend that'll be very useful throughout the story. Well before we start… PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh yeah and when I start the fic it'll be the first day of school and they're in grade 8  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors but I do own my made up character Selena. Also I don't own anything else in the story either. I don't own any songs that I might of put in here either.  
  
Age Chart  
  
Sakura, Syaoron– 13  
  
Touya, Julian (I don't know his Japanese name)/Yue – 20  
  
Selena, Mary, Melody – 14  
  
Legend  
  
"…" talking  
  
--…-- daydreaming/dreaming  
  
'…' thinking  
  
~**~ End of chapter  
  
~*…*~ Start Chapter  
  
(A/N ….) Me talking/Author's Note  
  
~*Chapter One: An Abnormal School Day*~  
  
"SAKURA KINOMOTO GET UP!! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!" Keroberos yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura said. 'Ah, I just had the best dream of Syaoron and I, why did I have to wake up?' Sakura thought.  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Keroberos yelled again.  
  
"Oh gosh I'd better hurry!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of bed threw down her clothes and changed into a white T-shirt and some blue jeans.  
  
She ran down the stairs then ran out the front door… She had bumped into someone.  
  
"Hi Sakura." Syaoron said.  
  
"Good morning Syaoron, why did you wait for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I wanted to" Syaoron replied.  
  
"Well we better hurry up and run down to school!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yup!" Syaoron said as they started to run down to the school.  
  
'Wow now this is a great way to start a day of school!' Syaoron thought.  
  
'Wow I wish I could start the day with Syaoron everyday!' Sakura thought.  
  
In about 5 minutes they were at school.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoron Li! You are both late for class. I want you both here after school for your punishment! And since you missed the first five minutes of class, you don't know who I am. So my name is Mrs. Maruki, I will be your grade 8 teacher." The teacher said when Sakura and Syaoron came into the room. "Now then since you two are late you'll have to take one of the remaining five desks." Mrs. Maruki instructed.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Maruki" Syaoron and Sakura said rather dully.  
  
(A/N and I'm too lazy to explain where everyone sits so I'll just make a seating plan to show you where Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoron and Sakura sit)  
  
Seating Plan! (A/N I forgot what her Japanese name was and I also forgot what Chelsea's and Zachary's were. I'm also throwing in a few classmates cuz I don't know any others of Sakura's classmates.)  
  
  
  
Sakura Tomoyo Eriol Rita  
  
Syaoron Zachary Melody Selena  
  
Mary Carol Jessica Jack  
  
Eric Andrew Jody Jonathon  
  
"Now then class, we have quite a few of new students this year and three of them were crammed into our class so here they come. Oh! And here's Melody!" Mrs. Maruki exclaimed.  
  
A girl about the same height of Sakura walked into the class. She had blonde hair like gold and blue eyes like the ocean.  
  
"Hi everyone I'm Melody and I do have poor Japanese so please tell me if I said something wrong." The girl said.  
  
Just then another girl walked into the class who had red hair like strawberries and eyes as green as the forest.  
  
"Hi I'm Mary. I hate all of those shit guys now because of what they did to me in America and I suck at Japanese yeah, yeah, yeah I know, I went over board with my language… All well." The other girl said as she walked and took the seat in the back of the room beside Melody.  
  
After that another girl came in who had hair that was very messy like Syaoron's but as long as Tomoyo's. Her hair colour was dark brown with highlights. Her eyes, blue like ice.  
  
"Hi… I'm Selena, I don't know very much Japanese so I'd like it if someone would help me with class." The other, other girl said.  
  
"Now then class we'll start with history" the teacher said.  
  
1 Sakura  
  
'I wish history wasn't as boring!' I thought as I yawned.  
  
It was lunch time when the teacher finally stopped talking.  
  
"Now then class! Before I dismiss you all to go to the cafeteria there's an assignment I want you all to do, I want a 2-page essay on Queen Victoria the first. CLASS DISMISSED!" Mrs. Maruki yelled.  
  
I was about to get up but then I sensed an unfamiliar aura. Then I realized it was coming from our new classmate Selena. But just then someone bumped into me.  
  
"I'm sorry… Cardmistress!" Selena said but then she ran out the door very quickly.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoron said.  
  
But before he could say another word I dashed out the door and chased after Selena.  
  
"Errr! GET BACK HERE SELENA!!" I yelled as I raced down the halls chasing after her rapidly.  
  
Then Selena turned down the hallway and headed towards the main entrance and was about to run out but before she could (A/N in this one Sakura is very experienced with the Clow cards and can now call them out with out using the staff but it drains more of here energy. She can also talk to anyone who knew magic just through her mind) run out the doors I called out the Lock card and locked everyone in but it wasn't fast enough Selena jumped out the door. So I recalled the lock card and ran out the door.  
  
Then Selena jumped into the tree and I followed.  
  
"What the-?" I said but before I could say anything else I was interupted.  
  
"Good day cardmistress, we are here to warn you about something and that you'll be transported to another world." Melody said as she came out from hiding.  
  
"Yes, we have sensed your magic and have come a long way to fetch you." Selena said.  
  
"Yes, a very long way" Melody added.  
  
"Well what do you want with me? Do you both have magical powers?" I asked.  
  
'Syaoron! I need your help! I'm in the cherry blossom tree in the field!' (A/N When I put it in bold like that it means that it's a mental call) I yelled in her mind.  
  
'Sakura? What's wrong?' Li asked mentally.  
  
'I've sensed some magic in Selena and Melody and right now they're talking to me and they say that they've come a long way to fetch me' I replied mentally.  
  
"Ah, so you're trying to ask Syaoron to help you through your mental powers, am I right? Well now that he knows I guess he'll have to come along too" Selena said.  
  
Just then there was a spark of blue light and Syaoron appeared.  
  
"Huh? Wasn't I just running down the hallway? Oh never mind" Syaoron said.  
  
I blushed at how cute he was when confused.  
  
"Now then Sakura, Syaoron you will both be transported to a different world by the end of the day, when it's midnight. We will come with you." Selena said.  
  
"And if you don't accept we'll beat you both to a bloody pulp" Mary said as she jumped up into the tree.  
  
"Now then, Mary! Don't be so harsh of the cardmistress and her boyfriend" Selena said half laughing.  
  
I blushed at least 15 shades of red and then I looked over at Syaoron who was blushing as well.  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled as hard and loud as I could.  
  
"YEAH! We're just friends" Syaoron yelled as well who was now blushing very hard.  
  
"Well you don't have a choice to accept of you'll both be beaten to a bloody pulp!" The three girls sang as they all faded away.  
  
Just then Selena appeared again. "Oh yeah, and this book might be a bit helpful" Selena said as she handed me a book then dissapeared again.  
  
"So how about we meet up at my place after school cuz if we meet up at your place I'll be beaten into a bloody pulp anyway by Touya." Syaoron suggested.  
  
"Sure why not. Just let me phone Touya and Dad" I said as I picked up my cell phone that Syaoron gave to me for my fourteenth birthday.  
  
"Hey Touya! Dad there?… Okay, so just tell dad that I'm going to a friend's house after school kay?… Which friend? Oh just Syaoron's… HEY! DON'T YELL AT ME LIKE THAT AND SYAORON IS NOT A BRAT! WelljusttelldadthatI'mgoingtoSyaoron'safterschoolkay? (A/N okay I know that was a little squished but I didn't know any other way to make it seem like she was talking really fast. Well just pretend kay? Tanks! Tanks is my way of saying thanks!) Byez!" I said all on the phone and hung up.  
  
"Nicely handled." Syaoron said.  
  
I blushed as said "Tanks"  
  
"Tanks? I don't see and tanks… Oh! You mean Thanks!" Syaoron said sarcasticaly.  
  
I laughed.  
  
~**~  
  
Well that was all! I hoped you like it. And please, please review! And if you want to flame please be nice about it. Okay, what was that strange voice on Cardcaptors that, that guy always says? Oh yeah! "Coming up Next! On Cardcaptors: A Strange, New World! Chapter two is coming up! And some S+S coming up too! Well c'ya till next time. Oh yeah! And I just noticed something in this chapter! There's a lot of blushing from Sakura and Syaoron! Well don't forget to review!!!! 


	2. A Day at Syaoron's

1 A Strange, New World  
  
1.1 By: Sakura Avalon  
  
Hey! It's me Sakura Avalon again! And as I've mentioned in the last chapter, there's going to be some S+S in this chapter! Aren't all you S+S fans happy?! I am! Well I have to do the same old boring disclaimer and I'll make the little legend thing again too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptors or anything in this story but I do own my three made up characters in this story: Selena, Mary and Melody. Oh yeah and I don't own the singer Selena or any of her songs.  
  
Legend  
  
"…" Talking  
  
'…' thoughts  
  
'…' talking mentally NOT THE CRAZY WAY!  
  
--…-- daydreaming/dreaming  
  
~*…*~ Start chapter  
  
~**~ End Chapter  
  
(A/N…) Me talking/Author's Note  
  
~*Chapter Two: A Day at Syaoron's*~  
  
2 After School (Syaoron's Point of View)  
  
'Hey! Sakura you ready yet?' I asked mentally.  
  
'Yeah. Where are you? The other side of the school?' Sakura replied.  
  
'No actually I'm right beside you' I laughed.  
  
"Ahh! Don't scare me like that!" Sakura laughed as she leaned against me.  
  
"I'm leaning on something warm and comfy, what am I leaning on?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ummmm… Me" I replied.  
  
She gasped and got off of me. "I-I'm s-sorry…" Sakura said.  
  
"It's okay" I said as I blushed at least 40 shades of red.  
  
"Well should we get to your house?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah" I replied.  
  
Syaoron's House (Sakura's Point of View)  
  
We had just arrived at Syaoron's house and went inside.  
  
"So, Sakura, do you want anything to eat before we start?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Ummm, Sure!" I replied.  
  
--I was sitting on the sofa, looking at the book. But then I got drowsy and put the book down.  
  
"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Li asked as he came into the room.  
  
"Er, No. Just sleepy" I replied as I lay down.  
  
"Oh" Syaoron said as he put the snacks down on the table then sat down on the sofa beside me.  
  
I relaxed, just then Syaoron slipped a hand around my waist. I blushed.—  
  
"Sakura? Is something wrong? Because I found you laying there and for a moment I thought you were unconscious" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Uh no. Just sleepy" I replied.  
  
"Oh." Syaoron said as he put the snacks down on the table then sat down on the sofa beside me.  
  
'OH MY GOD! It's just like my dream!' I thought.  
  
Then I felt an arm slip around my waist. I was blushing badly. Our faces went closer… and closer… and closer. So close that I could feel his breath on my face. Then even closer…  
  
'OH MY GOD OUR LIPS MET! WE'RE KISSING! THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!' I thought.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoron said as he immediately pulled away and then we both started blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry" Syaoron said.  
  
"No… Syaoron, I-I…" I tried to say something but my voice wouldn't work.  
  
"Shhhhh…" Syaoron said as he put his finger to my lips.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I just have to tell you something… I-I l-love y- you but if you don't love me back……………………………………….. Then… I understand…" Syaoron said shaking badly and blushing like he was going to explode.  
  
"Syaoron! I-I LOVE YOU TOO!!! This is like a dream come true!" I said pulling him close to me and kissing him passionately.  
  
We were just sitting there, kissing for like five minutes then we had to pull apart due to lack of oxygen.  
  
"Com'on, lets see what's in this book." Syaoron said taking a biscuit and a cup of tea then eating the biscuit.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed taking a biscuit as well and eating it then taking a cup of tea and taking a sip.  
  
We opened the book. (A/N I'm just going to put in the important parts of it and the front cover)  
  
2.1.1 Everything About the Other World  
  
By: The Unkown Warrior  
  
Tips on Survival  
  
Beware of the dark angel, join with the golden angel and the silver angel.  
  
Be kind to the furious tiger and you will have a strong allie.  
  
Never camp in dark dark areas  
  
The human forms of the golden angel, the silver angel and the furious tiger are Selena, Melody and Mary.  
  
"Dark Angel?" I wondered.  
  
  
  
"The book said that Mary, Selena and Melody are the human forms of the golen angel the silver angel and the furious tiger." Syaoron said.  
  
  
  
"So… the furious tiger must be Mary" I said.  
  
  
  
"Yes. But who's the Golden Angel and the Silver Angel?" Syaoron asked.  
  
  
  
"Maybe Selena's the golden angel and Melody's the Silver Angel?" I said.  
  
  
  
"Maybe." Syaoron said.  
  
  
  
"Hey I never noticed it's 9:00pm" I said.  
  
  
  
"And it's raining." Syaoron added.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I'd better head home" I said.  
  
  
  
"You can't go home in this weather though" Syaoron said.  
  
  
  
"Well what are you suggesting then… lover?" I laughed.  
  
  
  
"You could stay over" Syaoron suggested.  
  
  
  
"You sure?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah" Syaoron replied.  
  
  
  
"I'll call then. It okay if I use your phone?" I asked.  
  
  
  
"Yup" Syaoron replied as he handed me a cordless phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey dad! Can I sleep over at Syaoron's?… Okay! I'll just walk to school with him tomorrow. Kay Bye!" I said as I hung up and gave the phone to Syaoron.  
  
  
  
"So can you stay?" Syaoron asked as he put the phone down.  
  
  
  
"Yup!" I said happily.  
  
  
  
"YAY!" Syaoron and I cheered.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to shower or bath?" Syaoron asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure" I replied.  
  
  
  
"Kay. The washroom is to your left" Syaoron said.  
  
  
  
"Okay" I said as I walked into the washroom and closed the door.  
  
There were two bathrobes and one towel.  
  
I took off my clothes and jumped into the bathtub when it was full of water.  
  
In five minutes I was done. I emptied out the water, dried myself off and put back on my clothes then walked out the door.  
  
"So where do you want to sleep?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"I can sleep in the sofa then you can sleep in your bed." I suggested.  
  
"No, it's okay, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep in the sofa." Syaoron said.  
  
"Okay… You sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoron said once more.  
  
"Okay. Good-night" I said as I walked up stairs into his room then took off my shirt and pants and slipped into his bed.  
  
'It seems so lonley' I thought.  
  
'I know! I'll join Syaoron on the sofa!' I thought as I jumped out of his bed and put on my shirt and pants then ran down stairs.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoron said as I jumped in front of him.  
  
"Yeah?" I said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" I replied.  
  
"Join me" Syaoron said.  
  
"Sure!" I said as I jumped in with him.  
  
"Wanna go outside?" Syaoron asked.  
  
"Sure" I replied feeling slightly uncomfortable because after all I wouldn't normally sleep with the guy I was in love with.  
  
  
  
We walked to penguin park. It was beautiful.  
  
"You know what Syaoron?" I said.  
  
"What?" He asked turning his face over to me two pools of amber staring at me.  
  
"I've always dreamed of walking with my one and only through the park." I replied.  
  
"Oh. And I want you to have that chance" Syaoron said.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah." Syaoron replied.  
  
"Oh yeah and that reminds me, Syaoron, I wrote you a song, it's called Dreaming of You" I said.  
  
"All right then lets here it" Syaoron said.  
  
"Kay." I said. (A/N if I have it as italic then it means that they're singing it.  
  
Late at night when all the world's sleepin  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star  
  
At somewhere you are  
  
You think I might too  
  
  
  
Cause I'm dreamin of you tonight  
  
Till tommorrow I'll be holdin you tight.  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
And here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
  
  
Wonder if you ever see in the  
  
Wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you look in my eyes and see what's inside would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have are dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
Courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do.  
  
I'll been dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tommorrow I'll be holdin you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
And here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Late when at night when all the world's sleepin  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
Still can't bielive that you came up to me and said I love you  
  
I love you too  
  
3 Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Here in my room dreamin with you in my sleep  
  
Here in my room  
  
Dreaming of you  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
And I'll be holdin your child  
  
Dreaming with you tonight!  
  
"Sakura…" Syaoron said staring at her.  
  
"Yes? Is it really that bad?" I asked.  
  
"Sakura, that was beautiful!" Syaoron exclaimed.  
  
~**~  
  
Well that was the end of chapter two! SO! Did ya like it! Or was it bad! Well if you want to hear the song in this chapter then download it! It's called Dreaming of You By: Selena. Kay? Well the next chapter is coming up soon! And what do you think will happen next? Well don't forget to review! And if YOU WANNA FLAME! BE NICE ABOUT IT!!! Sowwie 'bout the yelling . Well… * imatates the guy from CCS * "Coming up next on Cardcaptors!" Okay I won't tell you but "Stay tooned! For the next chapter of A Strange, New World" Well don't forget to keep checking back! ._. Awww isn't that little smily cute! Well see ya laterz! (Yeah I know I talk too much) 


	3. Through The Portal

A Strange, New World  
  
By: Sakura Avalon  
  
Heya! It's me again! Well chapter three! Finally! Well I just wanna share something that happened today with you guys/girls. Kay, what's funny is that I surprised my teacher by finishing a novel about this thick  
  
_  
  
  
  
_  
  
in one day =)… I got really into that book. Well you know the rules for me, disclaimer and the little text legend.  
  
Disclaimer (Boring!): I don't own Cardcaptors or anything in this story but I do own the characters that I made up: Selena, Melody and Mary.  
  
Legend  
  
"…" Talking  
  
'…' thoughts  
  
'…' talking mentally NOT THE CRAZY WAY!  
  
--…-- daydreaming/dreaming  
  
~*…*~ Start chapter  
  
~**~ End Chapter  
  
(A/N…) Me talking/Author's Note  
  
  
  
~*Chapter Three: Through the Portal*~ (Syaoron's Point of View)  
  
"BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" Sakura's watch beeped for the sign of midnight.  
  
All of a sudden there was a blue puff of smoke and Selena, Mary and Melody appeared.  
  
"Bad timing? Or good?" Selena asked.  
  
"Bad" Sakura replied.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Melody asked.  
  
"We arrived dead on Midnight… Oh! We arrived 5 seconds late! Big deal!" Selena said sarcasticaly.  
  
"Oh I get it! The Li-clan leader is making out with the cardmistress!" Mary said.  
  
"Shut up Ferious Tiger!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Mary gasped. "How did you figure out my true form?" Mary asked.  
  
"Oh no Selena! Please tell me you didn't give them the book about Torosinta and it's cards!" Melody said. "I wanted it to be a surprise!" Melody whined.  
  
"Torosinta?" Sakura and I said rather confused.  
  
"Did you two read all of it?" Mary asked very strictly.  
  
"No…" We replied.  
  
"Good" Mary said.  
  
"I'm going to go into my true form" Melody said.  
  
"Okay" Mary and Selena said as I saw Selena cross her arms.  
  
Just then a Silver glow came from Melody and then a transparent bubble rapped around her body until everything she was holding and wearing, disappeared and she floated down wearing a gown that shined like silver, her feet were bare, she had silver wings and her blonde hair flowed down with her.  
  
"Greetings Cardcaptors, we shall be traveling soon." Melody said.  
  
"I will transform as well" Selena said.  
  
"All right" Mary said.  
  
A golden glow came from Selena as she floated above the ground. Then a transparent bubble rapped around Selena's body until everything Selena was holding and wearing disapeared. She floated down wearing a golden colored gown, her feet too were bare, she a golden wings and I thought she was the girl of my dreams but then I looked at Sakura and immediately started to blush at the beautiful sight of Sakura.  
  
"I guess it leaves me to transform" Mary said as she took a step forward and a yellow glow came from her and it lifted her off the ground and she changed into a tiger and she was dropped to the ground, she landed of her four paws.  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
"Sakura, step forward" Selena ordered.  
  
"Yes" I replied as I walked up.  
  
"Here is something more fit for travel." Selena said as she handed me a blue gown that looked thick and warm. "And here is a cloak" Selena said as she handed me a blue cloak.  
  
"Thank-you" I said.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Selena asked.  
  
I was waiting for them to leave. But they didn't.  
  
"Do you need help?" Melody asked.  
  
"Sure" I replied.  
  
Melody walked up to me and pulled my shirt, skirt, my top and my underwear!  
  
Syaoron's point of view.  
  
There was nowhere to shelter my eyes so I had to watch. Melody went to help Sakura and she pulled of all Sakura's clothes off her! She looked so hot like this!  
  
Sakura's point of view  
  
Melody handed me the gown and I pulled it on. It was so tight that I stretched it and there were holes in it.  
  
"I guess it's too small" Melody said as she pulled it off.  
  
"Just wait here" Melody said.  
  
Melody went over to the other two girls and they were working on the gown.  
  
Syaoron walked up to me. I covered myself up and blushed.  
  
Just then Melody came back.  
  
"Here, try it on" Melody said taking the shirt from my hands.  
  
I pulled it on. It fit perfectly. But it wasn't as warm as I thought it'd be. The wind was rushing through it and everyone could see through some of it.  
  
"Oh yeah and here are some extra clothes" Melody  
  
There were short skirts, a jacket, another gown but it was white and was much warmer a shirt that wasn't close to a spegeti strap but it only went down to above my stomach and they gave me a few shirts too.  
  
"Syaoron, Sakura it is time for us to teleport to Torosinta" Selena said.  
  
"But what is Torosinta?" I asked.  
  
"Torosinta is a vast land that stretches farther then mighty Earth itself. It is a land of magic so it will be fairly easy to use your magic there. The creatures there have grown too strong and there are clow cards on the loose. These are not the ones you already have but they are much more powerful and it takes more energy to use" Selena replied.  
  
"Okay" Syaoron and I both said.  
  
"Are you ready to begin the teleportation?" Selena asked.  
  
"Yes" Syaoron's gentle soothing voice said.  
  
At first I was a little bit worried. "Portal Card! Open a portal to Torosinta!" Melody yelled as she put her hands in a formation as if she were holding an orb but just then an orb appeared in Melody's hands and it shot something. Then it disapeared.  
  
The shot stopped and it formed into a bluey green color.  
  
"That is our portal" Melody said as she fainted and was about to fall to the ground but Mary caught her on her back (A/N Don't forget! Mary is in her true form and she's a tiger!).  
  
"Is she okay?" I asked concerned that something happened to Melody.  
  
"She's fine, she just used up too much of her magic power in one day" Mary said.  
  
"I see" I replied.  
  
"Well what are you guys waiting for!? Lets go through the portal before it closes!" Selena yelled.  
  
We all jumped into the gate…  
  
~**~  
  
Well that was all of Chapter Three! So did you like it? Yeah I know! It's a major cliffhanger! = ) I meant to do that you know! Ain't I cruel! Muahahahhahahah! Okay well please review to let me know if you like it! AND IF YOU WANNA FLAME THEN BE NICE ABOUT IT!!! "Stay tooned for the next chapter of, A Strange New World!" Well see ya laterie! (I made up the word laterie and no one can use it without giving me credit and letting me know!) 


End file.
